Hug
by butterfly1415
Summary: Kaoru breaks down in the host club, and Kyouya comforts him. Fluff. KyouyaxKaoru


**Hug**

**KyouyaxKaoru**

**Disclaimer: The usual...**

**A/N: Fluff! Enjoy.**

It was a regular evening in the host club. I let my eyes run over all of the members. Tamaki was sulking in the corner, Hunny was eating cake, Mori reading a book, Hikaru and Haruhi was talking and Kaoru...Kaoru was watching them.

It hurt to watch my brother leave our world. Especially with her. It was enough that she had made ten other guys fall in love with her, but my brother? I sighed. I liked Haruhi, but did she have to be so cute? Hikaru always talked with her, talked about her, or was on the phone with her. It was annoying. Very annoying. I could die, I thought, and he wouldn't notice.

I felt the tears tickle the inside of his eyes, and knew it was only a matter of time before they would run down my cheeks. I stood up, heading for the bathroom.

I saw the redhaired twin stand up, and knew he was on the edge of crying. It happened alot, recently. It was heartbreaking to watch my boyfriend being this hurt. And that hisbrother, the cause of the tears, didn't even notice it. I stood up. Kaoru needed me. I shook his head, I sounded like one of those superheroes who said something cliché like that, before they saved people. I sighed.

I walked past Hikaru and Haruhi and his my eyes behind my bangs. I can't stand looking at it. Just as I was about to open the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

I saw the surprise on my loved ones face. He hadn't expected me to comfort him like this, in the host club. Normally, we kept their relationship till after the host club ended. Kaoru tried to hide his eyes. I lifted his chin up with one finger, forcing the younger Hitachiin twin to look me in the eyes.

I felt a finger underneath my chin, that genlty lifted my chin up.I met Kyouya's eyes with my own. Kyouya's was full of sympathy, mine full of tears. I gave in to the urge of crying and let my tears fall.

Kaoru was crying. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to show the elder Hitachiin twin what he'd done, but calmed myself. I lay his arm around Kaoru's trembling body.

I leaned against Kyouya's chest. He smelled nice. I lay his arms around the raven haired's back, and pressed myself closer to the elder.

I rubbed his back soothingly, and buried my nose in Kaoru's hair. I felt eyes on us, and looked up to meet the eyes of the host club. Hikaru looked shocked, and motioned to walk over to his brother, but I gave him a look that clearly said 'stay away'. Haruhi looked just as shocked as Hikaru, but regained her senses and grabbed Hikaru's shoulder. Tamaki had stopped sulking, and looked at us, confused. Hunny was watching Kaoru, a sad expression on his face. He clearly felt sorry for the younger. Mori did the same.

I sobbed, and felt the arms around me tighten. "

Kyouya" I whispered.

"Hmm?" was the reply.

"It..it hurts" I sobbed.

"I know." Kyouya said with a soft voice.

"He...he l-leaves me" I stuttered. "For her" the anger in my voice was audible.

A hand ran through my hair. "For that girl" I spitted out. My sobs had stopped.

"You had to...drift apart at some point" Kyouya stated, as gentle as he could.

"Y-yeah, I guess.."

My tears were still running down my cheeks. They were warm, and comforting in a way. We just stood there for a while. Him comforting me, me crying.

He whispered in my ear "If I was a bit more uncontrolled, I would have hit your brother".

I smiled and laughed a bit. "That's very nice of you, Kyouya. You're like my knight in shining armor". He laughed as well.

"I guess I am. Just don't mention to the others, okay?" he whispered. I laughed again.

"I'm really happy I got you, Kyouya" I whispered. "You won't leave me, right?" I asked.

"No, I will never leave you" he whispered, and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you" he whispered back, and I released myself from his arms. I looked at him, leaned upwards and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you"


End file.
